Ravens Land
by Medievil
Summary: BB hurts Ravens feelings, and then tries to make up for it. Inspired by the episode "Spellbound." One-shot


**I am briefly coming out of hiatus to do my annual anniversary story, Which I have yet to actually upload on the day I became a member 3 years ago, and so following form I will be uploading this years story a little early due to constraints that I'm sure anyone bothering to read this doesn't want to know about, so on with the story.**

It was a regular evening in Titan Tower, Beast Boy,Cyborg,Robin,and Starfire were getting ready to watch a movie, while Raven had elected to stay in her room. Beast Boy decided to go ahead and ask one more time if she wanted to watch with them.

"Are you sure Raven?" Beast Boy asked pleadingly through her closed door.  
"Very."She responed flatly  
"Come on, it's a good movie." He continued.  
"Please leave me alone."She said with a hint of questioning.  
"I'll make you waffles." He said in a tempting voice *1  
"No, thanks."

Beast Boy opened the door enough to see Raven.

"You almost never watch movies with us." He said and then morphed into a puppy and stared at her.

She then used her power to close the door, leaving Beast Boy outside.

"Fine, but I don't get why you stay in your room all the time." He said, a little agitated, and then walked off.

Raven, after a few minutes decides to go against her first decision and goes watch with everyone, but she stopped short at the doorway when she heard them talking.

"Why does she stay in her room all the time, I mean it's kinda creepy." Beast Boy said  
"Some people like to be left alone." Robin said *2  
But she's all Edgar Allan Frosts daughter about it." He replied *3  
"You're a vegan, some people think thats weird" Cyborg said  
"But I have an excuse." BB retorted  
"And being raised by monks, taught magic, being half demon, and having to control all your emotions to the smallest degree isn't excuse enough to want to be isolated?" Robin asked  
"I believe she told me she is more at peace when she is alone" Starfire contributed  
"Well-" BB began to say but was cut off by the sound of a slamming door that shook the whole tower.  
"I think you need to go apologize Beast Boy." Robin said  
"Yeah I do." BB said embarrassed  
"You're in for it now BB" Cyborg said

He then went to apologize.  
"Look Raven I'm sorry that I said you were kinda creepy." BB said and began to open the door but was instantly shoved through the adjacent wall by magic, and the door slammed.  
"Ow, I deserved that one". He said.  
_"I'll come back after she's had time to cool down." _He thought to himself

*Later*

BB went back to try apologizing again, and knocked on Ravens door.

"Raven I really am sorry, I want to make it up to you." He said.  
"How do you plan to do that?" She asked.  
"I want to show a place I think you might like." He replied.  
"Why would I go with you?"  
"Please,please,please,please Raven at least let me try to make it up to." He begged.

The door slid open revealing Raven with her hood up.

"This better be good."She said.  
'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" He said rapidly  
"Follow me" He said and then turned into a bird and flew out a nearby window.

She followed him all the way to a rough looking part of the city to a small one story building.

"What is this place?" She asked.  
"Go inside." He said.  
He followed in after her.

"I never would have imagined a place like this exsisted." She said as she walked into a goth club with dim lights and Voltaire going in the background.*4  
"Yeah, see you're not the only one like this, there's lots of people and they come here alot." He said.  
"How'd you find this place?" She asked.  
"I wander the city sometimes, this is just a place I found yesterday." He answered.  
"This is amazing." She said without enthusiasm.  
"Don't get home too late,I making lots of waffles of every kind for breakfast tomorrow and I wouldn't want you to miss that." He said with a laugh  
"Thanks Beast Boy." She said and hugged him.  
"Well I should get going now." He said, slightly embarrassed..

He then turned into a raven and flew home to the tower. The next morning there were lots of waffles and laughs. Especially during the food fight. After that things went back to normal, except Raven now knows of a place to gather with people like herself.

**End **

**All right, time for foot notes  
1. For those who don't know, Raven has said she loves waffles more than life itself  
2. Batman anyone?  
3. This is both a joke on the movie they were watching, and a joke on BB's lack of poetry education(Mixing Edgar Allan Poe with Robert Frost). Bonus points if you can figure out what the movie was.  
4. Shameless plug FTW**

**Also the title is also a reference to a song by Voltaire, which I also intended as reference to Raven and the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe.**  
**Please do review, I'm open to constructive criticism but not flames. Also feel free to Pm me, I'm a friendly person and would love to get to know some fellow writers better, also I finally made a one chapter story with more than a thousand words yay.**


End file.
